Corazón Hundido
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: AU de "Study Muffin", donde Bobby se entera de una triste verdad al ir a ver a Lori. Clasificación "T".


**Corazón Hundido:** **Este es uno de mis fics que anuncié en el Foro "The Latin House", uno de los tantos que tengo y que muchos esperan los que tienen Lemon (Lincoln-Lynn y Lincoln-Luna), en especial para Coven e imperialwar1234, quien me pidió que haga Santicest (romance entre Bobby y Ronnie) pero me tomaré mi tiempo, Camaradas. Hay muchos asuntos que debo atender, sumado a la Facultad, que siempre lo digo, me quita el tiempo, además de que estoy planeando futuros "crossovers" de THL con Gotham, si no la vieron esa serie, se las recomiendo les va a gustar.**

 **Bueno, yendo al asunto, este fic transcurrirá durante los hechos del capítulo "Study Muffin" y les hago esta pregunta: Cuando Lori vio a Hugh y cayó embobada, poniendo en ridículo al pobre Lincoln y lo mismo hablo para el resto de las hermanas y del Señor Lynn Loud, ¿no pensaron que tal vez Bobby temió que algo le pudo haber pasado y entonces saldría para ver si estaba todo bien?. Aquí es donde se puede hacer realidad mi pensamiento que me hice al verlo ese capítulo.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

¿Qué había pasado en ese momento cuando ambos estaban hablando? ¿Por qué su querida novia le había colgado? ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo? ¿Habían entrado a robarles a su casa y estaba en peligro?. Para Bobby Santiago, esa no era una buena señal, temía por Lori, su novia, así que fue para la Casa Loud, tomando su bicicleta y ver si estaba ella en buen estado.

\- ¿Es necesario que vayas?. De seguro su teléfono se le quebró o tuvo una interferencia. Preguntó su hermana, Ronnie Anne, a él para que entendiera, sin embargo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Puede ser, pero no quiero quedarme aquí y ver si algo le pasó. Dijo el chico, quien se preparó para salir, tomó su casco y la bicicleta, se despidió de Ronnie con un beso en la mejilla, para luego partir hacia la Casa Loud.

* * *

En su camino, sentía en su interior que las cosas podían estar bien, solo sería una falsa alarma y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero en el fondo temía por su seguridad, ¿acaso era de verdad que estaba pasando algo en su hogar?, pero por otro lado, ¿y si Ronnie Anne decía la verdad y tal vez solo se le había apagado el teléfono celular, para él no había otro camino más que el de averiguar si era cierto o no.

Aumentó más el pedaleo y llegó finalmente a la casa Loud, donde allí esperó un buen rato, quería averiguar si estaba todo bien, pero se hizo todo realidad cuando vio que desde la puerta del hogar salían las hermanas, las cuales estaban persiguiendo a un joven británico y de cabellos castaños, el cual huía atemorizado de esa "jauría" de locas que querían estar con él, mientras que Lincoln intentaba poner fin a esa estupidez, todo empeoraba más con su padre, el cual se había unido a la persecución.

\- ¡Hugh, espera, te amo, por sobre todas las cosas, yo te amo mucho más!. Exclamaba Lori, sin saber que su "Osito Bubu" estaba esperando allí y oía toda la conversación.

\- ¡No, yo soy la que estará con él!. Empujó Luna a su hermana mayor, pero ya el británico se había escapado en su bicicleta, siendo perseguido por las hermanas, el Señor Lynn y las mascotas, dejando a Lincoln en un estado de furia contra ellos y sin ver que Bobby estaba abatido, en el sentido romántico, se sentía traicionado por su amada rubia.

La persecución terminó cuando Hugh se fue de allí y cuando todo quedó en calma, las hermanas volvieron a la casa, pero cuando iban a volver, Lori tomó su celular y vio un mensaje que estaba escrito para ella, el cual era de suma gravedad.

\- _"¿Así es como me muestras tu amor? ¿Engañándome?. Voltéate"._ Decía aquel mensaje, Lori se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Bobby, el cual la estaba mirando con seriedad, no quería llorar pero en ese momento, ¿quién no terminaría sucumbiendo ante el dolor y la traición que significaba el de perder a alguien en quien confiabas?.

\- ¡Osito Bubu, puedo...!. Pidió Lori un minuto para contarle todo, pero el chico hizo un gesto con su mano, deteniéndola.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, ¿así que prefieres más a un británico que a mí? ¡Después de todo lo que hago por ti, tú me traicionas, me apuñalas por la espalda!. Reaccionó el joven ante la rubia, la cual recibía esos duros bombazos de la realidad.

\- ¡No, espera, puedo explicarlo, por favor!. Rogó la chica Loud, pero no podía detenerse la decepción que su novio sentía hacia él.

\- A ti no te importó nada de mí, todo lo que te he dado, lo que me costaba con mis trabajos, todo lo desechabas porque en realidad amabas a ese británico de mierda, ¡¿no es así?!. Preguntó Bobby, quien mostraba la realidad de las cosas.

\- ¡Oye, más respeto con Hugh!. Le ordenó Luna.

\- ¡Tú ni te metas, no quiero hablar contigo, así que cierra la boca y vete con tu amado "inglés" fracasado!. Le ordenó Bobby a la rockera, la cual se quedó callada y helada.

\- Bobby, enserio, no es lo que parece, yo...yo...espera, ¿qué haces?. Preguntó Lori, viendo que el chico le entregaba una pequeña caja con un objeto adentro.

\- Se terminó, Lori, ¿amas más a ese Hugh que a mí?, adelante, haz lo que quieras, pero nunca más vuelvas a buscarme, no me llames ni tampoco me envíes mensajes. Lo que te he dado había sido guardado como una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario, pero ahora veo que todo lo que he hecho fue en vano, para nada. Dáselo a quien quieras o véndelo, no me importa, tú ya no formas más parte de mi vida. Dijo el chico mexicano, el cual estaba poniendo punto final a la relación.

Lori sintió la pesada y cruda realidad que le caía como una bomba desde lo más alto del Cielo, había sido golpeada en el peor sitio donde nadie desearía recibirlo: Su corazón. Todo por una visita que no era para ella ni para el resto de la familia, solo para su hermano menor, ellas terminaron por arruinar a dos personas: A Lincoln con sus estudios y a Bobby con su relación que tenía.

\- ¡Bobby, espera, por favor, Osito Bubu!. Pidió la rubia de que se detuviera, pero todo fue en vano.

\- ¡No!, se acabó, no me llames más así, no me vengas nunca más a llamarme o a pedirme algo, porque se acabó, me traicionaste de la peor manera, ahora paga las consecuencias. Finalizó el chico, su "Osito Bubu" tomó su bicicleta y volvió hacia su casa, dejándola humillada y hundida, como un barco al ser torpedeado por un submarino enemigo.

Bobby se alejó de allí, volvió para su casa, no quería saber nada al respecto, en su rostro podían verse lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de dolor, de traición, lo habían apuñalado en lo más frágil de su ser, ¿acaso era así el amor?. Lori se hallaba desechada, destrozada por completo, abrió la pequeña caja y se llevó las manos a la boca, viendo que en su interior había un pequeño anillo, era caro y más con los sacrificios que Bobby había hecho por ella, ahora todo había terminado para siempre, para ella, para su novio, todo por un error, todo por una estupidez, ahora su vida nunca iba a volver a ser la misma.

 _"Lori, desde que te conocí, mi vida tuvo muchos percances, tragedias, pero cuando estoy a tu lado, todo lo que hemos sufrido se va para siempre. Espero que te regalo que te he traído sea de tu agrado, siempre estaremos juntos. Es una promesa y que nos casaremos en el Futuro._

 _Tuyo por siempre: Bobby Santiago"._

Ese era el mensaje que él le había dedicado para ella, ahora era nada más que una historia del Pasado, un cuento de hadas que no tendría su final feliz: Lori Loud había perdido al amor de su vida y nada podría traerlo de regreso.

Pronto, los Cielos de Royal Woods se nublaron y con ello comenzó a caer una silenciosa lluvia sobre las calles de la misma ciudad.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé si me quedo bien, ¿por qué?. Tal vez lo hice demasiado rápido pero para eso me gustaría ver las opiniones de ustedes, Queridos Lectores. Por otra parte, ¿no se imaginaban que si llegaba a pasar algo así en ese capítulo, se hubiera terminado la relación de Bobby y Lori?. Es una opinión mía, me gusta jugar con este tipo de situaciones, en especial cuando hice sufrir a mi OC Alexander XD, pero nah, enserio, uno tiene que pensarse bien este tipo de cosas, además, consideraré a este One-Shot como un prototipo para los futuros que vendrán.**

 **Ahora, ¿qué les parece un fanfic de The Loud House con Lincoln teniendo a sus hermanas en un Harem?. Bueno, para eso estoy "practicando" con la secuela de "Sangre de Hermanos", el cual se llama "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", éste será la puerta hacia otros fics con Harem y también seguiré con todos los Loudcest que prometí, sin olvidarme tampoco de los que me pidieron imperialwar1234 y Coven.**

 **Les contaré sobre otros fics que tengo en mente:**

 **1) Un encuentro en el Parque: Post "No Such luck" y tratará de Lily Loud, quien será adolescente y recibirá una llamada de alguien que nunca volvió a ver, citándola en el parque de Royal Woods. ¿Quién será?.**

 **2) Dulce Día de las Bromas: Luancoln (Lincoln-Luan), es el Día de las Bromas y el peli blanco se convierte en la presa favorita de su hermana bromista, pero esta vez, será distinto. Dedicada para El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 **3) Te amo: Lunacoln (Luna-Lincoln), para ellos dos no hay manera de negarlo, se aman, han tenido relaciones sexuales pero temen a que sus padres y amigos los descubran. ¿Qué decisión deberán tomar? ¿Enfrentar las consecuencias o partir irse de Royal Woods para siempre?.**

 **4) I will be always with you: AU de "Save the date", Bobby y Lori rompen para siempre por los insultos de Lincoln hacia Ronnie Anne, ella queda devastada y su hermano se siente culpable, sin embargo, también experimenta una serie de cambios internos que lo llevan a cruzar el límite entre los lazos sanguíneos y pasar a un nuevo nivel.**

 **5) Welcome to Gotham: En sí lo quería llamar "Empire Street" pero me pareció muy estúpido, igualmente puede sufrir cambios el título, pero la sinopsis es esta, Lincoln es expulsado de su casa por la mala suerte y termina viajando a Gotham, donde trata de ganarse la vida, sufriendo en las frías de esa ciudad corrupta. Un día ve a Edward Nygma dispararle a Oswald Cobblepot ("El Pingüino"), sin embargo, éste no muere por el disparo y es rescatado por Ivy Pepper (la futura "Hiedra Venenosa"), Lincoln se refugia con ellos y él se convierte en su matón, en su ayudante para recuperar el control de su Imperio Criminal. Puede sufrir cambios esta historia y hasta agregaría a Luna como la compañera de "exilio" de Lincoln y también sería un Lunacoln. La historia transcurriría después del capítulo "The gentile art of making enemies" y "No such luck".**

 **6) Cuatro Corazones: Lola y Lana están enamoradas de Lincoln, sin embargo él sale con Cookie y no saben cómo solucionar este asunto. ¿Qué pasará?. Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a mi amigo y seguidor Julex93.**

 **7) Lazos: Ojo que también puede sufrir cambios el título, este sería un One-Shot "Post" lo sucedido en el cómic "Hermana y Hermano", donde Lincoln y Lynn quiere ir más allá de sus límites, salir del lado de hermanos y ser más que eso. Advertencia de Hard Lemon y dedicado para Coven.**

 **Esos serían todos por ahora, con el correr del tiempo les mostraré más pero por ahora esos son todos. Espero que les guste este pequeño fic y les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de semana de mi parte.**


End file.
